Lids for containers are well-known in the beverage container industry. In general terms, lids for single-use or disposable containers have three main components: a top wall or surface, a mounting portion, and an opening. Typically, the mounting portion is adapted to engage an upper rim of the container to seal the lid on the container. The opening is adapted to permit the flow of the container contents through the lid.
Existing lid designs suffer from a number of problems including untimely spillage through the opening due to the lack of a reliable means for sealing the opening. The inability to effectively seal the opening can also result in a significant loss of heat from the container contents through the opening. To address these and other problems, a number of lid designs include a movable cover portion for the opening. However, most existing movable covers lack structural integrity and as a result, do not effectively seal the opening. Also, a number of movable covers are difficult to operate due to their complex design. In addition, a vast majority of movable covers interfere with a user consuming the container contents through the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,245 to Narushko provides an example of a container lid with a movable closing flap. The lid has a raised segment that forms a channel, which is adapted to receive the closing flap. The closing flap is a curved piece that must be inserted into the channel. The closing flap is movable between an open position and a closed position. Because the movement of the closing flap is controlled by a series of notches, grooves, tabs and handles located on the channel and the closing flap, the closing flap is difficult to operate and the effectiveness of the lid is compromised.
Another example of a lid having a movable cover for the opening is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,444 to Terzi. There, the hood or lid has an opening formed from a depending spout that is inserted into the container opening. The cover has exterior dimensions equivalent to the lid and is placed over the lid. The cover has an opening that must be aligned with the spout and the lid opening to form the drink passageway. The cover has a plurality of sockets, which when properly aligned, seal the lid opening. The cover is supported on the lid by a series of intricate structures and an annular gasket. Due to its complex array of structures, the lid and cover are difficult to assemble and operate. Furthermore, the array of structures can inhibit the alignment of the lid opening and the cover opening negatively affecting the formation of the drink passageway.
Therefore, there is a definite need for a reclosable container lid that reliably seals the opening. In addition, there is a need for such a lid that is easy to operate and does not interfere with a user consuming the container contents through the opening.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.